


单行本：不会修电脑的男人

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [19]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 陈斌/金威廉。





	单行本：不会修电脑的男人

陈斌把这小孩儿带上床的时候，还想着前两天发生的事情。  
事情大致是乌龙，陈斌虽然是个程序员，但他实在不擅长装机，于是想到同城互助app上找个人帮忙，结果忙活一通，花了十五分钟注册之后，他收到一条短信。  
“恭喜用户*****开通助人服务，您的专精业务为电脑维修。”  
陈斌心想：什么玩意儿？  
接着，他就被系统派了一个订单，2000块修水冷散热器接口  
这么好的订单，一般除了新用户，也就只有金星用户能拿到了。  
陈斌找了半天，发现没有拒绝接单，只好按着地址去了金威廉家。  
重复一遍，他是真的不会修电脑，软件问题绝对没问题，硬件仅限于接线。水冷？陈斌平时也不玩游戏，根本用不着水冷散热器。  
所以他修了一个多钟头，理所当然没修好。  
白发男孩儿有点犯嘀咕，陈斌又跟他解释一遍：“我不会修硬件，你找别人吧。”  
他蹲下身，拾起金威廉预备的工具，单膝跪地的动作让西装裤有点变形，胯下那一包格外明显。  
金威廉吞咽一下。  
好、好大的样子哦……  
“不好意思。”陈斌没那么好心，但是今天有点愧疚，出门顺便帮金威廉把垃圾袋拎走了。  
金威廉坐在电竞椅上，想着陈斌的裤子。  
他终于忍不住，先叫了实体店的维修员工来，又躲在洗手间给庄森打电话。  
“庄森哥吗？”金威廉说。“我想问你个事情……”  
庄森那边还有其他男人的声音，金威廉脸颊发烫。  
“不是啦……那个、那个真的很舒服吗？”金威廉声音小小。  
电话里庄森笑起来：“当然……嗯！当然很舒服啊。威廉这么可爱，不能随便、随便就被别人吃掉哦。”  
电话那头有个男人说：“庄医生，干什么呢，专心点儿，等会儿我还得接我弟弟去。”  
庄森用手掩着听筒，仍旧没盖住声音。  
“林楠，你要是不想操我就直接去接林泽，别在这儿操着我想着你弟弟。”  
金威廉红到脖子，赶紧跟他道别。  
但是……  
好像真的很舒服啊。  
金威廉这么想着，打开app，给那个叫陈斌的男人五星好评，然后点了“我还有事情”。  
实体店的员工很快帮他修好水冷，金威廉想了想，故意把网络设置给断了。  
果然，第二天陈斌又来，有点苦恼。  
“我真的不会修硬件。”  
“是软件。”金威廉说。“我电脑上不去网了。”  
陈斌闻言，到他书房里坐下，三下五除二就修好。不过是打开注册表重新输入指令，随便搜都能搜到解决办法。  
这小孩儿怎么回事？  
陈斌还在疑惑，金威廉就顺势坐在了他的大腿上。  
“哥哥好厉害。”  
哥哥？陈斌心里发笑。昨天你可是喊我大叔。  
小孩儿看着挺瘦，屁股居然有肉，软软的弹弹的，好像是故意用臀缝夹着自己的老二在磨蹭。  
这他妈的是性骚扰。  
陈斌自知是个渣男，喜欢巨乳，更喜欢清纯巨乳学生妹。眼前的小孩儿应该还在念大学，但是跟巨乳绝对不沾边，他那对小奶子在男人里都算平，躺下怕不是凹进去的。  
但是真可爱。  
金威廉好像根本不知道怎么取悦男人，也没有跟男人的经验，只是用肉肉的小屁股隔着布料蹭，陈斌老二硬起来之后，他就站了起来。  
“哥哥，明天还能来帮我修东西吗？”  
陈斌说：“修什么？”  
“你来了就知道了。”  
陈斌笑了笑，没回话，直接走了。  
次日陈斌一早就接到金威廉的单子，但是他到晚上才慢悠悠的过去。小孩儿急不可耐开了门，陈斌进去之后，换了鞋，将门链扣好。  
“想让哥哥给你修什么？”陈斌调起情来甜言蜜语有一本词典那么厚。“还是想让哥哥操你？”  
金威廉耳朵通红，他凑上去亲了亲陈斌，然后要引他进卧室。  
“要是修东西，我去书房，我只会修电脑。”陈斌动也不动，金威廉那小身板根本拽不动他。“要是想让我操你，就在这儿。”  
金威廉有点呆住，猫咪一样的嘴唇微微开着。  
“我喜欢后入。”陈斌说。“你喜欢什么体位？”  
金威廉后知后觉地红了全身。  
“我……”  
庄森可没跟他说过会有人这样！  
“第一回？”陈斌坐下来，示意他摸摸自己的老二。已经勃起的玩意儿比金威廉坐上去那天还要大。“那你挺不容易，第一次就吃我的鸡巴。”  
金威廉像是要哭了，但是手拉开拉链，捧着从内裤里弹出来的滚烫肉棒，痴迷地看着。  
这个就是庄森哥哥说的……  
“舔舔？”陈斌鼓励他。“第一次深喉估计不行，你就努力一点吧。”  
他的手压着金威廉的脑袋靠近，像是无意，却更像是故意的把他的脸压在自己胯间。浓郁的男性气味和耻毛一起拍在金威廉脸上，让他脑子里轰的一声，根本就没办法思考，只能凭借本能张开嘴巴，伸出舌头舔弄。  
好棒……  
金威廉失神抬头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭陈斌的龟头，然后张口含住。他没什么技巧，只是往里吞，等到卡住才开始有模有样地用喉咙夹。这点程度自然没法让陈斌射，但是看着一个漂亮男孩给自己口交，而且还一副见到鸡巴就没了理智的样子，精神上的快感更多一点。  
“唔嗯……”金威廉被陈斌的老二噎到差点没法呼吸，退出来之后口水丝连在上头，他咳了两下，擦擦嘴边的唾液，准备继续，却被陈斌抓起来按在沙发上。“哎？”  
“叫什么。”陈斌脱掉他的裤子，露出跟身体相比肉感到不像话的臀部。“留着点力气后面叫。”  
“等下，哥哥，我套子还没拿出来……”  
“哥哥没病。”陈斌抓起润滑剂，看了看，居然还是草莓味的，真是个孩子。他挤出一点在金威廉臀缝中涂了涂，深粉色肉花水盈盈的，等差不多能插进去指尖，他才将润滑剂管子的尖嘴直接插进金威廉肛穴里，将一整管润滑剂全都挤了进去。  
“呀啊——！”  
被灌入大量啫喱状液体之后，金威廉下意识的收缩后穴想要排出，却把被体温融化的润滑剂挤出一股，就好像淫水往外流似的。陈斌两手捏着他的臀肉，拇指卡在穴口往两侧分，露出里面艳红的肠肉。  
这小孩儿的白头发虽然是染的，可是全身色素都淡，后面这样子，根本没被人玩过。  
“想挨操吗？”陈斌用龟头顶着被他扯到变形的肉穴入口，就是不进去。  
感受到滚烫热度的穴口一收一缩，就好像在亲吻他的阴茎。  
金威廉咬着嘴唇，好半天才说：“想……想挨操……”  
“想挨什么操？”  
“想被哥哥操……”  
陈斌故意顶歪，阴茎顺着臀缝滑上去，金威廉哆嗦一下。  
“不对。”  
金威廉只觉热度烧到脑子，理智全没了。  
“想被、想被哥哥的大鸡巴操……”  
“真乖。”陈斌夸他一句，直接捅了进去。  
金威廉顿时脚趾紧蜷，双手抓着沙发布料。  
“真会吸。”陈斌捏着他的腰。“里面怎么像是小嘴一样，嗯？”  
金威廉被身体撑开的过度快感冲击着，根本没法反应，直到陈斌将他上身抱起来，让他靠在自己怀里，才回过神。  
陈斌用拇指和食指捻着他小小的粉色乳晕，毫无怜悯地向外拉扯，直到扯住两粒乳肉。  
“奶子这么小啊。”陈斌一边挺腰，一边揉捏他的胸乳。“自己没玩过对不对？”  
金威廉啜泣起来：“没有……没有玩过——唔嗯！”  
“没吃过男人的鸡巴，也没被玩过奶子，怎么突然想起来？”陈斌说。“主动坐到别人身上，太没礼貌了。”  
“呜……嗯啊！对不起……”  
“下次想让我来给你修电脑，就不只是坐在我腿上了，知道吧？”  
金威廉被他顶得根本跪不稳当，声音都在颤抖：“知道、知道了……”  
“知道什么？”  
“下次、下次不能坐在哥哥腿上——呀啊！”  
“那坐在哪儿？”陈斌张开手，握住金威廉的胸乳，用力的揉弄，指缝夹起来的奶头已经被玩成原本的两倍大小。  
“坐在、坐在……坐在哥哥的大鸡巴上！嗯——啊啊！”  
陈斌用后入式操了他半个多钟头，射了一次之后拔出来，把他平放在沙发上，用传教士体位玩他。金威廉的腿又长又直，一点赘肉也没有，纤细修长，白生生的。陈斌捏着他的脚踝，把他的腿按到胸前操，每次插进去，金威廉平坦的小腹都会凸出来一块。  
“自己摸摸。”陈斌腾出一只手，捏着金威廉的手腕，让他自己摸自己小腹。“快把你肚子操破了。”  
金威廉的肉穴一阵收缩：“呜……不要……哥哥、哥哥太大了……”  
“那你喜不喜欢？”  
金威廉迟钝地想了想，笑着说：“喜欢……喜欢哥哥……”  
陈斌也笑了笑，把老二拔出来，拍拍金威廉的脸颊。  
“张开嘴，给你吃你喜欢的东西。”  
金威廉乖巧张口。陈斌自己撸了几下，浓精全都射在金威廉脸上。然后他让金威廉坐起来，又拿阴茎拍拍金威廉的脸：“乖，舔干净。”  
金威廉伸出舌头，认真地舔了起来。  
陈斌做完之后根本没管金威廉，他借用浴室洗个澡，直接走了。  
真要说，也不怕金威廉设套，反正他看过金威廉的资料，已经成年，你情我愿的约炮罢了。  
陈斌在车上嗤笑一声，卸载了同城互助app。

一周之后，陈斌刚到公司，就听同事七嘴八舌的讨论，说公司已经被收购了，新少东今天就来视察。  
陈斌觉得很无聊，反正他这种工作经验近十年的程序员，到哪儿都很吃香，要是新少东看自己不顺眼，大不了辞职去别家。  
带着这种心情，他等到了下午，新少东终于视察到了这个楼层。  
陈斌写代码正写到兴头上，叼着一根没点燃的烟，敲完一段之后，忽然感觉到脖子上一阵温热呼吸。  
他回头一看，本以为是恶作剧的同事，结果看到了一张熟悉的脸。  
金威廉躬身看着电脑屏幕，轻声说：“陈主管好厉害啊。”  
陈斌目瞪口呆，他看了看自己座位边上，围了一圈人。  
其中一个同事用口型说：少东。  
陈斌咬断了烟头。  
操。


End file.
